Big Things Come In Small Packages
by mick3y92
Summary: She hates to admit it but this tiny room has become like a second home to her. She misses her family but being a cardiac surgeon does have it's downside. So like many recent nights she's having thier family dinner via Skype. But luckily for Brittany and Skylar, Santana has a plan to make it up to them that they won't soon forget. (Brittana Week Family Day 1)


**A/n: Just some cute Brittana family moments for Brittana week I wanted to get this out before I went to the movies hope you guys like it**

* * *

God she is going to hate me. I can just feel all the disappointment already. She won't say it outright but those eyes, fuck. I knew going into this profession that the hours would be hectic and it would interfere with my love life but this is ridiculous. I haven't spent more than 5 hours at home all week. I just hope she'll be okay with what I have planned for our "family dinner".

"Hey Brenda, I'm going to be in the on call room if anyone is looking for me. They shouldn't be though. I just finished up a 4 and a half hour surgery and I would really like some private time." Santana said to the nurse on duty.

"Santana I like you. A lot more than the last cardiac surgeon but I don't want to know about your sex life. I know a lot of doctors like to get it on in the on call rooms but please do not tell me about it. And don't you have a wife and kid? I know you aren't cheating on that sweet girl with some resident floozy." Brenda ranted.

"Whoa, okay no! First off, I am not cheating on my wife. I would never do that. And second I was not implying that I was going to get it on in the damn on call room. I just haven't been home all that much this week and I want to have some alone time with my girls via skype. So calm your protective mother instincts, I'ma good girl I promise." I replied slightly shocked at her commentary.

I know Brenda doesn't mean to accuse me of cheating but she's been here a lot longer than I have and has seen a lot of marriages fail because of quickies in the backrooms. If I was still the same girl from high school I probably would have gone all Lima Heights but over all the years it took to even become a doctor, I've learned to control my temper a lot better.

"That better had been your answer. I don't want to see you messing up a good thing with some random piece of ass. I'll make sure no one bothers you unless someone's bleeding out on the table or something," Brenda replied with a smirk.

"Thank you," Was my only response before I walked off to pick up my food.

If I timed this right, and I think I did, Brittany and Skylar should have gotten their food with the note I told the delivery guy to give them already. Although I have learned to control my temper I can still strike fear into the hearts of just about anyone. So when I realized how long my surgery was going to be I had one of the interns order Britts and me some Chinese and had it sent to the house.

I checked my watch and quickened my pace to the tiny room. I know that even though it seems peaceful enough it never lasts very long and I need as much time with my family as possible. I just hope Brittany won't be too mad that I can't be home to dinner again tonight.

Finally making it into the small ass closet the hospital likes to call a room, I hurry to turn on my laptop. Brittany should be on skype by now if she got my message and well isn't ignoring me. Waiting for this piece of shit dell to spring to life I open up my box of General Tso's Chicken and shrimp fried rice. Panda's kitchen has been the closest to home cooked meals I can get over the last week.

Brittany obviously cooked dinner at home during the week but I told her she didn't have to come all the way down to the hospital just to make sure I ate. Most of the time I was too busy to sit down and eat something good anyway, so I'd just snack in between surgeries until I can crash for a few hours on this twin bed, but not tonight. Tonight, Me, Brittany, and Skylar are going to have a family dinner. Well as close to a family dinner you can get by eating take out and talking to your loved ones through a pixilated webcam.

At last my laptop has decided to load fully and I pull up skype. Just as I'd hoped, Brittany is already online and presumably waiting for me to call her. I hit the call button with a lot more force than necessary but hey I really miss my family okay. It rings all of one time before the beautiful faces of the two wonderful women in my life pop up on my screen.

"Hey honeys! How are my two favorite blondes doing this fine evening." I said with a smile that could cure cancer. Seriously if I could bottle up the feeling Brittany and Skylar give me every time I see or talk to them and make it into a treatment for my patients I'd make a fortune from it.

"When I said I wanted to have a family dinner night I thought you would get that I actually wanted you here, with your family." Brittany said dryly, holding our fidgeting 5 year old on her lap.

"I know babe but I couldn't get out of it. This guy went into cardiac arrest during a simple procedure which cased all hell to break loose in the OR and things went downhill from there. I really thought I'd be home in time for dinner with all the complications that happened I need to be around for a little while longer just to make sure everything is okay." I said giving her my best please-don't-be-mad-at-me pout.

"Mami!" Skylar yelled, obviously over the grown up conversation happening.

"Hey pumpkin how are you doing?" I asked excited to see her cute little face again.

"I'm great! Me and mama were playing uno and she said we could play more after she finished dinner but then the doorbell rang and dinner came to us and mama said that you were going to eat with us so we got to play some more while we waited for you because she didn't have to cook." Skylar said in onr go. I swear she can talk a mile a minute but I can't help but love her run on sentences. She speaks really well for a five year old and I can't help but be proud of her.

"Aww well that's awesome baby. I'm glad you and mama are having fun together." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well it would be better if you were actually here." Brittany said, drawing my attention back to her. I sighed. I knew she was going to hate me for this.

"Britt I really am sorry about dinne-"

"No Santana, it's fine. I know how important what you do is, I was just saying. I love our little skype chats I just wish you could be home more often. That's all." She added with sad eyes.

"I know baby. I wish I could be home more too. But I do have good news." I said hoping it would make my babygirls a little excited.

"And what would that be?" Brittany asked with a shy smile on her face.

I'm glad she can never really stay mad at me for too long. She's the best when it comes to being understanding about my career. I don't think anyone else would have stayed with me this long.

"Well I have some vacation time I haven't used yet and I think it would be great if I used it fairly soon. Since it's May and really nice out I think we could go to D-I-S-N-E-Y W-O-R-L-D for Sky's birthday. And well I know how much you love the animal kingdom." I said matter of factly.

"Oh My God San are you serious!?" Brittany exclaimed.

Skylar was looking rather confused. I know she can spell really well but I said it pretty fast so she wouldn't find out where we're going just yet.

"As a heart attack and I'm a heart doctor so you know how serious that is to me." I replied with a smile.

"Haha, you're such a dork." Brittany chuckled at my lame attempt of a joke.

"Yes, I may be a dork but at least this dork knows how to give the best gifts." I said very confident with my choice in vacation.

"Whatever don't soup your head up just yet we still have to buy the tickets and set a date to go." Brittany said calming down a bit.

"You mean we have to pack. I've already gotten the tickets, we leave next Friday."

"WHAT!? San that's, that's…it's really fast. I need to get time off first before-"

"Already taken care of. I talked to Mike and he said he would be okay without you at the studio for a week and told us to bring him and Tina something nice back. You don't have to worry about a thing, just get all of your stuff ready for the best family vacation we've ever had."

"I mean- just- how did you do all of this without me knowing?" Brittany asked rather perplexed.

"Well I know things have been kind of sucky lately since I haven't been home with you guys as much. And well I wanted to make up for it So I made sure Mike would keep his mouth shut."

"What's going on?" Skylar whinned. She never liked being out of the conversation for very long and she was not afraid to show it.

"Well mija, Mama and I have a surprise for you but you have to wait until I get home okay?" I said with a wide grin.

I couldn't wait to see her face when I tell her we're going to Disney World. I use to see all of those videos parents would make when they first tell their kids about the trip and they would flip out. I couldn't help but die laughing but I know that before we tell her Brittany is going to have the camera out and ready to capture the moment.

"When are you gona be home?" Skylar asked with a pout.

It should have been cute but it just made my heart hurt. I hate being away from them, espically since my little girl is growing up so fast and she just reminded me why I really needed to take this trip.

"I'll be home bright and early tomrrow babygirl. But you have to be good for Mama, so eat the rest of your dinner and go to bed on time so I can tell you about the surprise, alright?"

"Okay Mami! I'll be good. I miss you!" Sklar said excitedly.

"I miss you too pumpkin. Where are my kisses?" I asked and Brittany helped Skylar get closer to the webcam to pepper it with sloppy kisses.

"Dr. Lopez we need you in OR 3. There was a car pile up on 180 and it's not looking to good for two of the cyclist." Ryan, an intern, called form the door.

"Alright I'm coming. I have to go babe, duty calls." I said looking sadly into the camera.

"I see, well call when you're coming home okay?"

"I will." I said getting up exit the room.

"San wait!" Brittany yelled as my hand touched the doornob.

"Yeah" I said turning around halfway.

"I love you."

"I love you to Britt-Britt."


End file.
